Charizardf1
Charizardf1, also known as Jaqureus (pronounced "Ja-queer-ass"), is a Chatango user who frequently visits a chat known as Nova. He originally entered chatango through a chat known as Youtopia. Youtopia was an isolated pokemon battling community ruled by a creepy old man named Joe. Charizardf1 was very happy here and eventually started a RP family. One day he met a man known as AJ who destroyed him in a pokemon battle. Charizardf1 learned that AJ was from a chat known as WPE but he didn't know there was any other chats like his own until now. Despite Joe warning him to not leave and to stay by his side, Charizardf1 decided to disobey his masters orders. This is how he discovered WPE and how his chatango life got turned upside down. In WPE Charizardf1 was bullied and mocked quite a lot. This was probably due to him never being afraid to state his opinion, whether it be about his sexual experiences that he made when fucking two lions in a threesome back in his tribe in Africa, or how he married his own mother due to all the other nigger bitches dying from ebola, AIDS, or a lack of clean water. After much roasting Charizardf1 got bored of this land and decided to create his own chat known as pwnchar which didn't last very long. Eventually Charizardf1 befriended a man named Hmado and was brought to a chat known as Nova. Here he made many friends and played lots of pokemon. Eventually Charizardf1 was modded and given power within the chat to keep the chaos contained. Little did he know was that the chaos was warping his mind and making him insane. Slowly the insanity of the chat moulded him into a fearless vigilante. He eventually fell in love with a girl named Tiff who actually turned out to be a catfish. Although Charizardf1 knew of Tiff having a penis, he loved her regardless. One day a man named Chris, which everybody else knew as Link, destroyed whatever relationship they had left so she hated him just as much as she hated everyone else in Nova. This left Charizardf1 depressed and confused. He took a break from Nova but this was short lived as he eventually made it back to where he belonged after clearing his head. After this he would often argue with his friends whenever he saw an act of tyrannical leadership such as the banning of 99wolves. Little did he know was he was too doing just the same thing to other people. As a certain user called Kittycatismine somehow managed to get under Charizardf1's skin. He could not stand her and banned her whenever he could due to how much of a masterful troll she was. Although he saw himself as a bit of a troll he simply stood no match and was overwhelmed. Eventually Kittycatismine got him demodded which leads to him despising her even more. Interests/Hobbies Pokemon Fire Emblem Naruto Penis Smash Writing "The Nova Bible" Family Tiff '''(ex girlfriend/boyfriend) '''AD (RP son) Alissa (daughter which was disowned after learning she had a penis) Drago (RP son) Friends Hmado Joe AJ Unright Stew Zeromyraid Surge Codie Talon Dracool Quotes "penis is king" "brawl is ebst" "you can enjoy penis without being gay" "it's not gay if you enjoy penis" "I am excited for my penis" "threesome with lions" "I get gangbanged by these guys all day >.<" "all of the homo" "I married my mom" "I LIKE TO FUCK PONIES OK?!" "but who doesnt love penis? theyre gr8" "I'd still go for it pedo style" "can I be lesbian?" "I just love penis" "weedle can body aggron if you believe" Category:Users __NOEDITSECTION__